Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color toner which is useful in image forming methods which include a step in which an electrostatic latent image is developed such as electrophotography, electrostatic recording and electrostatic printing, and to a method of manufacture of the color toner and to a method of image formation using the color toner.